In a related aerial vehicle such as an unmanned aerial vehicle, stability of an electronic governor and a motor, serving as a power system of the aerial vehicle, may guarantee normal flight of the aerial vehicle. In the related art, the output of most of the electronic governors in the aerial vehicles may be cut off only when a direct current (DC) bus voltage thereof exceeds a preset value. Therefore, the output of the electronic governor may be cut off when the aerial vehicle is flying in a large action, thereby causing damage to the aerial vehicle.
Therefore, it needs to improve the related art.